


8 pills. A shot of tequila.

by Kiviuq



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bruises, Drinking to Cope, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Makeup, Medication, Pills, Short and definitely not sweet, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiviuq/pseuds/Kiviuq
Summary: Lance pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His cheeks were wet, he could feel them dampening, could feel the tears falling. ‘Don’t cry.’ He told himself, a deep breath of cold air filling his lungs. ‘There’s no reason to cry anymore.’--Or the one where Lance is in an abusive relationship and attempts to cover his bruises and uses alcohol and medication as a swift means of coping.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	8 pills. A shot of tequila.

His slender fingers dropped the powder brush back into the cup, allowing it to rejoin with all of of the other barely used brushes. A light dusting of makeup now covering his face, nothing too dense, yet still a subtle touch that vaguely covered his skin. Lance let out a soft sigh, his chest falling in on his body as he leant forward over the vanity. He hunched forward, rested his head in his hand, pinky finger caressing his own lower lip gently as he examined his face in the mirror. It was decent. He could say that much, but he knew after he took his pharmaceutical ‘helpers’, his hand would be far from steady enough to do a great job. Lance sighed again. He’d have to make do. 

He stared blankly at his reflection. The pinkish skin under his right eye had become a deep red colour now, with blotches of brown and yellow forming. The makeup he had applied did little to hide the bruising. He reached to touch it, two icy fingertips connecting with his bruised skin for a fleeting moment. He exhaled in discomfort. There was a sensation in his nose now, a tingle, a buzz. He rubbed the back of his wrist against his nose as he let it a sniffle. 

He no longer clearly remembered how it had come to be like this. How he had received all of the bruises that littered his body. How he had made his way home the night before. How he had arrived in his sisters bedroom and perched himself at her vanity that morning. Hiding the marks on his upper back had been easy, he threw on a dark t-shirt and no questions are asked. But his face, that needed some work. 

He remembers he had taken the pills, five of them had been white, tiny against the palm of his hand, three slightly larger, oblong capsules filled with God knows what had all been downed with a shot of tequila moments earlier. The empty glass still sat on the vanity. 

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His cheeks were wet, he could feel them dampening, could feel the tears falling. ‘Don’t cry.’ He told himself, a deep breath of cold air filling his lungs. ‘There’s no reason to cry anymore.’

A shaky hand reached for a glass bottle perched on the vanity alongside the cup of brushes, the beige liquid inside was a close enough shade to his skin tone. With a large inhale, Lance pumped the bottle once, watching as the beige liquid spilled across his fingers. He clutched the bottle in his right hand, and slowly brought his fingertips up to the bruised skin again. Lance held his breath as he spread the liquid under his eye and up his cheekbone, careful not to get it in his eye. 

He had no clue what he was doing. He had played around with the brushes and tried his best to cover the darkening skin under his eye, yet nothing seemed to work. Sure, Lance had watched his sister apply her makeup many of times before, but it always looked so easy, and she managed to hide every mark and every blemish, so why was it so hard to Lance to cover a patch of bruised skin? 

Lance used his fingers to dab the tender skin, wincing every time they touched. He continued to do so until the liquid blended and flattened into a thin coat under his eye and up his cheek. 

Lance sucked his lower lip between his teeth, worrying his teeth over the flesh as he took in his reflection. It wasn’t half bad, his skin looked clear, covered. The colour of the browning bruise had been neutralised, yet the redness was still visibly evident.  
Lance thought for a moment, perhaps he could pass off the redness as the result of an early morning run.

He forced a smile towards himself in the mirror. No one would know. No one could know. He used the back of his thumb to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall down his face, letting out yet another deep sigh. 

With everything covered, and an excuse already planned, Lance rose from the vanity stool. 

A dull humming filled the silent room, and his phone buzzed in his pocket. The bright screen flashed with a picture of another boy, clear as day as Lance pulled out his phone. A name appeared on the top of the screen; Keith.

It was his best friends name, yet Lance felt his eyebrows furrow, and the dull stretch of his cheek ached. He quickly retracted the expression. He wanted to answer, yet part of him refused to. It felt wrong to answer, like there was a danger to it. Lance hesitated a moment, thumb tapping the green circle on the screen. The call connected, there was silence for a moment. 

“I thought you were dead.” Keith’s voice held no sympathy, no concern. In fact, Lance could identify no emotion at all. He went to speak, to reply, his mouth opened, yet no words emerged. Instead, the boy on the opposite end of the phone spoke again, a single word leaving lips.  
“Pity.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, that happened. There was a lot of implied past aspects and events to this that might not be a clear cause of the whole twist ending but yea, essentially it outlines an individuals mentality (within an abusive relationship) to cover it up and act like everything is okay, especially when they're unsure of what to do, or who to go too. Also, please remember, an abusive relationship doesn't necessarily need to be between a couple, it can be between family, friends, and associates too. No one will ever judge you if you speak out. 
> 
> Also, I have so many written works but this is the first that I'm actually posting because I'm literally so insecure over everything I write, so if I work up the courage, I MAY post others later down the track. Anyway thank you so much for reading xxxxx


End file.
